


Forget Me Not

by Santheum



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville
Genre: Amnesia, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum
Summary: Clark must have been absolutely blackout drunk last night, because he couldn’t remember a thing.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 'Justice League Action' episode of the same name 'Forget Me Not'

“Late night?” Cat said, poking Clark with one of her pointy fingernails.

“Huh?” Clark managed, blinking his eyes open. His head was pressed against the desk, the cool surface flattening his cheek. He must have been absolutely blackout drunk last night, because he couldn’t remember a thing. At least he could pretend he had a good time, if anyone asked.

Jimmy breezed by, skidding to a halt when he saw Clark. “C.K man, you look like-”

“Someone who’s going to get fired if he doesn’t sober up,” Lois said, dumping a pile of evidence notes right next to Clark’s head. She dusted her hands briskly, before sliding into her chair.

“Hey, how come we weren’t invited last night?” Cat asked, pouting.

“S’not my party,” Clark managed, lifting his head. Who’s party it had been he couldn’t say, but he felt strangely _not_ hungover. More like his brain was filled with cotton, each thought like wading through molasses. Reaching for his coffee mug, he gave Jimmy a beseeching look.

Jimmy whisked it out of his hand. “Right on it C.K,” and he dragged a still pouting Cat Grant with him.

Lois was typing loudly and angrily, her shoulders hunched up to her ears as she glared at her computer screen. Clark winced - he wasn’t sure what he’d done now, but since he annoyed Lois five days out of seven, this wasn’t anything new. Maybe this was her way of pouting, for going on a bender without her.

“You need to sort those notes out and get started on the press release for the Metropolis Natural History Museum, otherwise Perry’s gonna have your hide,” Lois said, not looking at him.

Clark leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He had a mountain of deadlines piling up before him, but zero motivation to do anything about it. The cotton feeling in his head wasn’t diminished by Jimmy’s coffee, nor by the donut that someone dropped on his desk. Attention wandering, Clark ended up staring through the window at LuthorCorp tower - now owned entirely by LexCorp - and wondering what Lex was up to. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he stood up, shrugging his jacket on. If he wasn’t getting any work done anyway, a walk might clear his head.

 

* * *

 

“Did we go out last night?”

Lex looked up, startled. “How did you get in here?” he said, instead of answering Clark’s more pressing question.

“Uh, I came up the stairs?”

The receptionist at the desk had been really cagey about letting him in. She was probably new, so Clark didn’t hold it against her. He’d dashed quickly to the fire escape when she looked away, feeling a bit guilty for tricking her. He trusted Lex to sort it out, and hopefully not fire her. Anyone else would have trouble breaking in via the stairs anyway - there were 40 flights, and Clark was definitely fitter than he realised. He wasn’t even sweating when he reached the top.

“You climbed the stairs?” Lex said, then frowned. It wasn’t like him to parrot.

“So we _did_ go out last night.” Clark said, a lightbulb going on in his head. “I thought it was just me, but I can’t remember a thing.”

Relieved to have that mystery solved, Clark threw himself into one of Lex’s uncomfortably modern couches, loosening his tie. Lex was staring at him like he’d grown a second head, hand still poised over the papers he was signing. Clark wondered if he was also feeling the strange, cottony brain sensation. It would be just like Lex to suggest they try some party drugs, if the party had been terrible enough - he wasn’t sure what drug could make you forget but also leave you hangover free, then he decided he didn’t want to know.

“Clark,” Lex said, slowly and deliberately. “I think you should leave now.”

“Oh, sorry,” Clark said, flushing. “Are you busy? I can come back later.”

There was a sharp knock at the door, before several of Lex’s security team piled in, looking panicked. “Sir, we’ve had a security breach-”

“Hi,” Clark said, waving guilty from where he was slumped on the couch.

Lex looked like he wanted to put his head in his hands, but settled for glaring at the security team instead. “Gentlemen, how nice of you to stop by. As you can see, the security breach-” he glared meaningfully at Clark. “-is being handled. We will be having a conversation about that later.”

The leader of the team went white as a sheet, apologising profusely as he shut the door. Clark winced, guilt flooding him again.

“Don’t be hard on them Lex,” he said, almost sinking further into the couch when Lex’s glare intensified. “I mean, they’re probably a lot tougher than the guys you used to have at the mansion. They used to let me in if I gave them some of my mom’s cookies.”

Lex’s face flashed through several emotions at once. It looked uncomfortable. “You used to bribe my security guards with cookies?”

“My _mom’s_ cookies,” Clark corrected, feeling smug. “But only when you told them not to let anyone in.”

“Damien, that weasel. I should have fired him years ago.” Lex said, frowning. “No wonder they used to let my father in all the time, if they were that easy to bribe.”

Clark was sure his face was a mirror of Lex’s disgust at the thought of Lionel Luthor bribing anyone with cookies. Lex stared at him again, assessing.

“So why are you here, Clark? I thought your little friends kept you on a short leash these days?”

“What, Lois and Perry?” Clark said. Sure they were reporters, but Lex didn’t have to be mean about them. “I kinda… left.” he shrugged. “My head’s a mess today. I thought I’d come talk you into skipping work with me.”

Lex blinked slowly, then got up from his desk, making a beeline for the crystal decanter in the corner of the room. He poured himself a finger full of whiskey and knocked it back, before rounding on Clark.

“Let me get this straight,” he said, pointing with the glass. “You came here - _walked_ here - up nearly 50 flights of stairs, so you could convince me to play hooky with you?”

Clark winced. “It sounded more convincing in my head.” Something tickled in the back of his mind, flickering at the edge of his awareness. “Oh god. I did something to make you mad last night, didn’t I?”

Lex put a hand over his face. “I think I’m going insane. You’re actually being serious, aren’t you?”

“So I didn’t make you mad last night?” Clark said hopefully. “I’m sorry Lex, I really don’t remember-”

Lex held up a hand, his posture straightening. “How much do you not remember?”

Clark frowned. “Uh… most of last night? I remember the press conference yesterday morning.”

He definitely wouldn’t forget Lois accusing Lex of bribing local officials to have his pharmaceutical trials moved forward without FDA approval. From the look on Lex’s face, Clark could tell he hadn’t forgotten either. He felt bad for bringing it up, but Lois wasn’t going to back down, even if Lex was Clark’s friend.

Lex turned thoughtful, striding over to stand by the couch with his glass and decanter, looking down at Clark. “What do you know about Cadmus labs, Clark?”

Clark blinked. “You own them. We talked about them at the press conference?” He didn’t mean that to sound like a question, but Lex was being more intense than usual.

Lex tilted his glass, refilling it carefully. “They were broken into last night.”

“Oh jeez Lex, I’m sorry. Have you told the police?”

“Oh I will,” Lex smiled, and Clark suddenly felt sorry for whoever it was who had broken in. “It was mostly just some equipment that was broken, including a project I was overseeing for the Government. They wanted me to find a way to neutralise something, a possible alien threat, would you believe?”

“Wow, really?” Clark grinned, his attention captured. “Hey, did you think I could interview you about it later? Or is it a hush hush project still?”

“You know, I don’t think I need to worry about it anymore,” Lex said, a familiar wicked gleam entering his eyes. Butterflies squirmed in Clark’s stomach as Lex’s demeanour suddenly relaxed, his attention playful.

“You still want to play hooky? There’s a new Szechuan restaurant downtown I’ve been meaning to try.”

 

* * *

 

The restaurant was called The Szechuan Chilli, and Lex had them ushered into a private room in the back, with a big round table just for the two of them. Lex ordered all their favourites - albeit not the take-out versions - in flawless Mandarin, before letting Clark order a Coke.

“You should have the tea,” Lex chided, pouring some into a thin porcelain cup. “It aids digestion, especially with the spices.”

Clark carefully picked it up, inhaling the delicate scent. “I didn’t realise you liked tea so much.”

“Good tea is like wine Clark. It comes in grades, and has subtlety of flavour that many wine connoisseurs can appreciate.”

Clark was content before the food even arrived, smiling as Lex launched into an explanation of high grade teas. The meal was deliciously spicy, and it chased away the remaining cobwebs in Clark’s brain as Lex got him to try more and more atrociously expensive teas. By the time they were done, their huge table was covered in empty teapots.

“My treat,” Lex said, flashing a smile.

Clark rolled his eyes. “Next time, I’m taking you out. I have money too, you know.”

“Oh yes, tell me again how generous your reporter salary is,” Lex said, eyes gleaming.

Suddenly hot under the collar, and not because of the spices, Clark begged off dessert and headed back to work.

“I have a free afternoon on Friday,” Lex said, by way of parting. Clark had a spring in his step all the way back to the Daily Planet, and he got back to work on his column piece about the Met Natural History Museum. He waved it in Lois’s face before she could chew him out, landing it on Perry’s desk by 6PM.

After what must have been a memorable night that he’d completely forgotten, Clark wanted to keep their next meeting a bit more sedate. On Friday Clark did get to pay, but only because Lex agreed to meet him at the diner down the street. Lex managed to look completely at home on the cheap leather seats in a three piece suit, his tie tucked neatly inside his waistcoat.

There was some news bulletin about someone called Superman on the tiny TV above the cash register, but Clark tuned it out, focusing instead on Lex cutting his hash browns precisely into eighths.

“I was thinking about volunteering at the soup kitchen down the road,” Clark said, idly swirling his coffee. “It’s a shame that there’s so much homelessness in the area, especially since the mayor was supposed to factor it into the budget.”

Lex made a short, amused sound. “You never change,” he said, and Clark looked up, surprised. “You can’t let it go, can you?”

There was something Clark didn’t quite understand in Lex’s expression, a dark glint in his eyes. It was gone in a fleeting moment, and Clark wondered if he’d imagined it.

“What, injustice?” Clark said, flushing in annoyance. “Well, how can I? I practically live in Suicide Slum, I see it every day.”

“You don’t have to save the world, Clark,” Lex said, mildly.

“Sure I do,” Clark grinned, crossing his arms in what he thought was an impressive manner. “I’m a reporter, it’s my job.”

Lex shook his head, an amused tilt to his lips. “I’m not sure if I remember that from the job description, but if you say so.”

 _“... there’s been no news so far of Superman’s whereabouts. He was last seen over a week ago, flying over Metropolis, but there have been no confirmed sightings since. The Justice League have yet to release a statement…_ ”

“I wish they’d turn that stupid TV down,” Clark said, frowning. “Anyway, it doesn’t have to be in the job description. Duty is duty, you know?”

“I seem to remember us having long, circular conversations about this in Smallville,” Lex said, leaning forward on his elbows.

Clark flushed, ducking his head. He’d been pretty stubborn in his opinions as a youth, taking Lex’s attention and advice for granted. “Why do I feel like I should apologize for my younger self?”

“No no,” Lex smirked, clearly enjoying Clark’s embarrassment. “I enjoyed our conversations. Especially your zeal.”

“Is that what they call it?” Clark laughed, running a hand through his hair. “I think pig headedness is what my dad would call it. I can’t believe you used to put up with me.”

Lex’s smirked softened, and he shrugged, managing to look elegant as he leaned back against the chipped red leather. “It was no hardship Clark, believe that. I had very few real friends back then. To be honest, I don’t really have any now.”

“You have me,” Clark said.

Lex picked up his coffee, his intense gaze settling on Clark like the heat of a flame.

“I’m lucky that you were there that day,” Lex said, still watching Clark over the rim of his coffee mug. “Forgive me for bringing it up again, I know you don’t like to talk about it.”

Clark frowned. Lex was talking about the accident. Some of their worst arguments had been about that incident, and in hindsight, they seemed very silly. The entire thing was a bit of a blur, but Clark remembered some moments with crystal clarity. The shock of the water hitting him. Lex looking up at him, pale and suddenly alive.

“It’s okay,” Clark finally said, giving Lex a reassuring smile. “To be honest, I don’t actually remember much about it,” he paused, shaking his head to dispel the weird blurry feeling. “I don’t even know why we argued about it. At the time I was so scared, I probably blacked most of it out.” He shrugged. “You couldn’t possibly have hit me with your car.”

Lex nodded, a look of satisfaction settling on his face. “That’s what I thought.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey C.K, what’s up?”

Clark glanced up as Jimmy leaned over his desk, Cat sliding up beside him. Both of them had identical wide smiles, and Clark belatedly realised he’d been cornered.

“Um, not much?” he tried, glancing between them.

Cat’s smile widened. “It’s just, you’ve been pretty cheery these last few days, right Jimmy?”

“Sure, real cheery.” Jimmy said. Clark regretted ever encouraging a friendship between them. They were very dangerous together.

“Staying the whole day without running off,” Cat said, just as Clark opened his mouth.

“Even Lois has noticed, right Lois?”

Lois had paused in her typing to listen, and she jumped as she was caught. Clark envied her ability to hide a blush, as she flicked her head and gave them an airy look.

“I might have noticed,” she sniffed. “You’ve also been going out to lunch a lot without us.” she added, giving him a withering glare.

Clark paused, trying to think of something to say. He’d been spending a lot of time with Lex - they’d gone out almost every day, sometimes at lunch, but more often in the evening. Paying was still weighing heavily on Lex’s side, but Clark kept insisting that he could even the score. Lex didn’t seem to mind. He always looked pleased when Clark agreed to try out this fancy restaurant or new theatre, and his little smile was becoming harder to resist.

“I’ve just, you know… been catching up with an old friend.” Clark managed, deliberately shuffling some of his papers.

“An old _girl_ friend,” Cat drawled, leaning her cheek on her palm. “An old flame that has ignited your passions?”

“Cat,” Clark laughed “It’s not-”

The desk phone rang, and Clark dove for it like a lifesaver, snatching it out from under Lois’ hand. “Clark Kent, Daily Planet.”

“Hello Clark,” Lex said, voice low and amused.

“Oh, hey,” Clark said, his face instantly reddening.

“It’s _her_ ,” Cat hissed, as Lois and Jimmy made frantic shushing motions at her. They were all looking at him expectantly, and Clark cradled the phone more carefully against his ear.

“Tonight the Met Philharmonic will be playing a battle proms. I thought you might like to go.”

“Yeah um, that sounds great,” Clark said, leaning back as Lois started tugging on the phone cord to bring him closer.

“Excellent,” Lex all but purred, his voice doing funny things to Clark’s insides. “I’ll see you at seven. Do you have black tie? Silly question, of course you don’t. I’ll send something along.”

He hung up just like that, and Clark swallowed, holding the phone in front of him like a shield.

“Um, wrong number?” he tried, and Lois swatted him over the head with a folder.

 

* * *

 

A courier arrived at Clark’s apartment with the tux, just in time for Clark to remember how bad he was at bowties. By the time seven rolled around, he was sweating so much with nerves that Clark considered showering again. His big clumsy fingers just couldn’t get the knot to sit right, and he almost tore the darn thing when there was a knock at his door.

Lex leaned against the doorframe, his gaze sliding to Clark’s neck.

“Oh dear,” Lex said, eyes twinkling.

Clark swallowed, allowing himself to be backed into the apartment as Lex deftly took hold of the silk strands, tying it expertly.

“Thanks,” Clark managed, adjusting his jacket self consciously.

Lex was still glittering with amusement. “My fault really, I forgot how terrible you are at these.”

“Terrible is a strong word,” Clark said, a little defensive. Lex looked amazing, the black tux cut to emphasize his trim waist and wide shoulders. Clark felt clumsy and too large by comparison, but Lex didn’t seem to mind, running a hand down the lapel of Clark’s jacket, flicking off a piece of lint. Clark shivered, although he wasn’t feeling cold.

Lex looked at him critically, then reached up and took his glasses. “I don’t think you need these to hear the music,” he said, tucking them in Clark’s pocket.

“Oh, Clark said, blinking. He could see just fine without them. Huh. “I guess so.”

“Shall we?” Lex said, and led Clark downstairs to his waiting limo.

When they arrived at the Met City Opera House, Lex took a gentle hold of his arm as they moved into a sea of white and black formalwear. The hand on his arm was warm and reassuring, and Clark stayed next to Lex, allowing himself to be led through to the bar. They ordered wine, and Lex placed the glass of dark ruby liquid into Clark’s hand, watching as he tasted it.

“S’good,” Clark said, a little loud to be heard over the din.

Lex smiled, tilting his head towards the stairs. “Let's find our seats.”

Predictably, Lex had gotten them a box. Clark clutched his wine in both hands as the performance started, the music swelling up to fill the room. Each beat of the drum reverberated in Clark’s chest, vibrating down to his bones. It was the best music he’d heard in awhile, leaving him breathless and exhilarated.

“When it’s performed outside,” Lex whispered, right against his ear. “They use real canons. It’s quite a spectacle.”

Clark shuddered, taking a deep breath as Lex’s shoulder bumped against his. He felt like his nerve endings were electrified, the wine tasting deep and forbidden on his tongue. As the music built to a crescendo, Clark tried not to squirm, hyperaware of how close Lex was. When the lights finally went up, he struggled to keep his breathing even, hoping that Lex wouldn’t notice how affected he was.

Thankfully, Lex fell into his old habit of filling a silence, talking at length about the history of the piece and what emotional resonance each instrument was meant to convey. Clark hung onto his every word like a lifeline, barely daring to make a sound as they walked back into the crisp evening air. Lex held the limo door open, before sliding in beside him.

“You know, I was planning to do something like this when you turned eighteen,” Lex said, artfully casual.

“You were?” said Clark, startled out of his silence.

Lex hummed in confirmation, resting his arm along the back of the leather seats, almost touching Clark’s shoulder.

“I was going to take you out somewhere with an excuse to wear a tux. Dine until late. Then seduce you in the back of the limo.”

“What?” Clark gasped, jumping as Lex’s hand slid up to undo his bowtie.

“Better late than never,” Lex murmured, leaning over to kiss him.

Clark’s mouth opened instantly, and Lex sank into him, his hand finding the back of Clark’s neck to pull him closer. It was hot and wet, and Clark could taste the wine in Lex’s mouth, heat blooming under his skin. His hands flailed uselessly for a moment, before he found Lex’s waist, and held on for dear life.

An embarrassing moan escaped Clark, and Lex pulled back, his eyes glittering in the dim light like a panther’s. Clark’s heart pounded, and then they were kissing again, Lex nipping at his lip. It was devastating, and Clark gasped as Lex tugged on his hair, the sensation sending prickles of pleasure through him. Who knew he was into _that_?

“Lex,” Clark panted, and Lex made a low noise, his obvious interest pressing against the front of his dress pants. Seeing it made Clark’s head swim, his own erection growing more uncomfortable by the second.

“Come back to the penthouse,” Lex said. It was less of a question and more of a demand.

They made out like teenagers all the way back, and then again on the way up to the penthouse. It was a surprise they even made it inside - Lex pressed him into the corner of the elevator, their erections snug against each other, and Clark almost lost it right there.

Lex shoved him through the door, and Clark threw his jacket carelessly aside. The bowtie was lost somewhere in a potted plant, the rest of their clothes strewn mercilessly across the bedroom floor. Lex’s bedroom was like something from a movie, a perfect, glittering view of Metropolis spread out behind them. Clark fell backwards onto the silk sheets, bouncing as Lex advanced towards him. He was stunning, his pale skin gleaming in the low light, his erection standing out proudly. Clark looked his fill, reaching for him as Lex straddled his waist, leaning  forward so they could kiss again.

Every time Clark tried to hurry things along, Lex pinned him down, torturing him with slow, sucking kisses and the delicate slide of his body.

“Lex, God, please” Clark managed, not above begging.

Lex _tsked_. “No,” he said, shocking Clark into stillness. “I’m going to take my time,” Lex promised, running his thumb down Clark’s neck. “Unravel you, unwind every inch of you until you’re undone, mine to claim,” he kissed the base of Clark’s throat, his eyes dark. “Mine to conquer.”

Clark gasped like he was under water, surging up into Lex’s teasing hands. “Lex-”

“Oh, you _like_ that, don’t you?” Lex whispered, holding him down with a hand on his chest, pressing his lips against Clark’s ear. He kissed him right there on his hairline, Lex’s hand tightening briefly around his neck. Clark already felt like he was coming undone, his hands shaking as he tried to run them over Lex’s back.

“F-fuck,” Clark whimpered, pushing his hips upwards into air.

Lex gave a throaty laugh, nipping and sucking down Clark’s jaw. “Not yet.”

True to his word, Lex spent time mapping Clark’s skin with his lips and tongue, maddeningly slowly. Clark was panting by the time he paid attention to where he needed it the most, nearly sobbing when Lex wrapped his lips around Clark’s reddened cock. And just like a horny, inexperienced teenager, Clark came, sucking in great gulps of air as Lex swallowed him down.

Collapsing bonelessly against the bed, Clark didn’t have time to recover before Lex was suddenly on him, pinning him down and kissing him furiously. He could taste himself in Lex’s mouth, mixed with the wine, and it made his cheeks flame bright red. He’d come so fast, although Lex didn’t seem to mind, his slim fingers tracing the line of Clark’s jaw.

“Turn over,” Lex murmured, and Clark did as he was told, flopping onto his belly. He almost jumped when Lex lay across his back, his weight heavy and warm. His wicked mouth began to work across Clark’s shoulders and neck, and when Lex bit him, Clark moaned, his fingers curling tightly in the silk sheets. Lex’s erection fit snugly against his ass, and he was rolling his hips slowly, pinning Clark down with every inch of himself. It was the most intimately Clark had ever been held, and he was insanely turned on by it, groaning as his cock twitched with renewed interest.

Lex lifted his arms to hold Clark’s wrists, not tightly, but enough to remind him who was in charge. Licking his lip, Clark pushed his ass back against Lex’s cock, and grinned when Lex hissed at him.

“Just for that, I’m going to fuck you,” Lex said, squeezing Clark’s wrists.

Clark wanted it so much he was half hard almost instantly, muffling his groan against the pillows. Lex’s weight moved off him, and Clark experienced a dizzying moment of loss, as Lex yanked open his bedside drawer and rooted around for something. There was the click of a cap opening, and then Lex slid a cool, slippery hand over Clark’s ass, making him shudder.

“Uh Lex,” Clark said, the muscles in his back rippling. “I um, I’ve never actually…”

“The Kansas farmboy has never had another man fuck him before?” Lex said, nudging Clark’s legs apart with his knees. “You do surprise me.”

“S’not funny,” Clark said, hiding his face.

“I’m not laughing.” Lex was already pressing a slick finger against him, and Clark’s breath caught as the digit slowly pushed inside. It wasn’t painful or unpleasant, but Clark still felt like squirming. “I’m very pleased, in fact. I get to have you all to myself.”

Those words went straight to Clark’s cock, and then he was trapped between the slow slide of Lex’s finger, and the firm mattress that pressed against his groin. Lex was already pressing a second finger inside him, and the intensity of it was almost too much, a low whine escaping him. The silk sheets were maddening, and finally Clark couldn’t take it anymore, thrusting his hips against the bed as Lex impaled him on his fingers.

Lex made a choked sound, pulling his fingers free and grabbing Clark’s thigh. Before Clark could protest, Lex manhandled him onto his back, shoving his knees upwards and leaving Clark feeling breathless and exposed. Lex looked wild, a sheen of sweat glittering on his skin as he leaned over Clark, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss as something large and blunt pressed against his entrance.

Lex pushed inside him in one long, devastating slide, capturing Clark’s desperate gasps in their kiss. He felt strange and full, until Lex began to move, and nudged against something that spread liquid heat right to the tips of his fingers. He might have made a sound like he was dying, pushing his head back against the bed as Lex thrust into him mercilessly.

“God,” Lex groaned, wrapping his hand around Clark’s cock and pumping him along with each thrust. “You take it so well, fuck- look at you, like you were made for me-”

Clark groaned brokenly, his entire body shuddering with need. Lex was still moving, still talking, groaning ‘yes, yes,’ as Clark came in long, white strips all across his belly. Then Lex was coming, and Clark belatedly realised he’d never put a condom on, and the thought of Lex coming inside him turned him on so much he could hardly _breathe_.

“Lex, Lex,” he gasped, wrapping his arms around him as they both came down, Lex pulling out of him with a low groan.

When he woke up much later, a pink hue was beginning to peek over the horizon, and Lex was draped possessively across his chest. Clark reached up to run his hand over Lex’s smooth head, kissing him affectionately on the cheek. Lex’s eyes flickered open, gleaming through his eyelashes, full of promise.

Rolling onto his side, Lex pulled Clark into a kiss, grabbing Clark’s thigh and hauling it over his hip. Clark laughed softly against Lex’s mouth, which quickly turned into a gasp as their groins pressed together. They moved in tandem, Clark thrusting his cock right up alongside Lex’s, feeling the heat build inside him. Lex, the wicked bastard, grabbed his ass and began playing with his entrance, his finger flicking teasingly over it. Clark went taught as a bow string, coming in long, shuddering pulses as Lex continued to thrust into the crease of his thigh.

They were very sticky after that, so Lex dragged him into the shower until they were both more or less clean.

 

* * *

 

Clark was surprised he wasn’t glowing when he went to work the next day. He practically floated over to his desk, only semi-aware of the goofy smile on his face. Lois watched him suspiciously from the corner of her eye, shooting him glares every now and then.

Predictably, Jimmy and Cat showed up to tag team him.

“Wow Clark,” Cat said, sliding to sit down on the corner of his desk. “You so obviously got laid last night. Jimmy, you owe me ten bucks.”

Grumbling, Jimmy got his wallet out and handed over the bills, with Clark watching them bemusedly the whole time.

“You’ve been taking bets on my sex life?”

“Oh, you’re not special Clark.” Cat said airly, shoving the ten bucks somewhere in her tight dress. “We take bets on _everyone’s_ sex life.”

“God, could you two grow up?” Lois said, swiveling around in her chair. “Some of us have work to do.”

She chased the two of them away with a few biting words, and then went back to typing furiously, her back stiff and angry. Clark looked at her for a moment, feeling like he was missing something. It seemed like a while since they’d had a civil conversation - a dark cloud of stress had been hanging over Lois for a few weeks now, and Clark had barely taken notice of it, he’d been so focused on Lex. Feeling like a tool, he slid his chair over to Lois’ desk, smiling in what he hoped was a calming manner.

“Hey Lois, are you okay?”

She glared harder at her computer screen, her jaw clenching. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

Clark swallowed. “You seem a little… distracted,” he said, trying to be tactful.

“Distracted?” Lois said, her voice taking on a slightly hysterical edge. “Me, I’m distracted?”

Clark was beginning to regret asking. “Um…”

“I’ll tell you about distracted! You might be here physically Smallville, but sure as heck ain’t paying attention.”

He jumped as she shoved the current issue of the Daily Planet at him, the one that had just gone to print. The headline was in bold, capital letters, proclaiming ‘SUPERMAN MISSING. METROPOLIS ASKS, WHERE IS THE MAN OF STEEL?’

Superman was the one they’d been talking about non-stop on the news, to the point that Clark had really stopped paying attention. He was some kind of alien that worked with the Justice League - after finding out what kinds of things Superman did on a day to day basis, Clark wasn’t surprised he’d vanished. The poor guy probably needed a break.

Lois was looking at him meaningfully, clearly waiting for him to have some kind of reaction.

“So,” Clark said, glancing back at the article. “He’s probably just gone somewhere for a while.”

“Clark,” Lois hissed, smacking his arm. She was definitely mad, because she never used his proper name. “Aren’t you worried? It’s not like Superman just to disappear. Well, not without telling me first,” she said, tugging at her hair.

Clark carefully nudged her hands down before she could give herself a bald spot. Just because it looked good on Lex didn’t mean it worked for everyone. “Is that why you’re upset? Because he didn’t say anything to you?”

“No!” Lois said, then deflated. “Yes. I’m just worried. What if he’s in trouble? The JLA aren’t saying anything, which is just typical. I know Superman suspected something was going on at Cadmus labs, but that was the last time I spoke to him-”

Lex had mentioned something about a break in at Cadmus labs, weeks ago. It was on the tip of his tongue to say that, when suddenly the doors exploded, and the entire bullpen was filled with smoke.

 

* * *

 

The leader of the terrorist group was a massive, luchador guy they all called Jefe, and he zeroed in on Clark. As he tied Clark to his chair, he explained the situation.

“You’re going to tell your boyfriend to bring us 100 million dollars in cash in the next 20 minutes, otherwise you and all your friends will be blown sky high, along with this entire building.” Jefe said, his voice muffled by his wrestling mask.

“Boyfriend?” Lois and Cat said in unison, only flinching slightly when several semi-automatics were pointed at them.

Clark sighed heavily. Jefe was holding up his camera phone, waiting expectantly. “Lex, these guys want you to bring them 100 million in 20 minutes, otherwise they’re gonna kill us all. They seem pretty serious about it.”

Cat waited a nano second after the video was cut off, before she couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Lex, Lex Luthor!? Clark, you dog! I can’t believe this, this is the gossip of the century-”

“Clark, how could you!” Lois bellowed, and Clark winced as the gunmen leaned threateningly towards her. “Of all the good for nothing, slimy-”

Clark flushed in indignation. “Hey! Lex isn’t like that, we’ve been friends a long time-”

“Friends!?” Lois shrieked. “Clark, you _hate_ Lex Luthor.”

“No I don’t,” Clark said, wavering. Why would he hate Lex?

“Smallville, he probably has Superman locked up in his basement!”

“I think I would have noticed that!” Clark shot back, sinking down in his chair.

“Cállalos,” Jefe cut in, cool as a cucumber and clearly not as afraid of Lois Lane as he should be.

“Cállalos yourself! Superman’ll be here soon, and then you’ll-”

Clark cringed as they were both gagged, Lois screaming bloody murder even with the duct tape on her face.

Jefe only grinned at them, with his eyes. It was creepy. “I find that unlikely, _pendeja_.”

They were all thrown into the conference room together, tied to various pieces of furniture. Perry and some of the others were locked in his office, so the only ones in the bullpen were Jefe and his gang.

About three minutes into the hostage situation, one of the vents in the room swung open, and a red blur gusted around the room.

“Hey guys,” the Flash said, graciously ripping the duct tape off their faces. Lois glared at him, and Clark kicked her leg to stop her from saying something rude.

“Ow!” Lois huffed. “Are you getting us out of here, or what?”

“Sorry guys, not just yet. I’m just here to assure you that we’re working on it. Those guys have a loooot of explosives, and we haven’t found all of them just yet.” The Flash gave them a winning smile, and Clark felt strangely reassured. “Boy, it sure would be useful if someone with x-ray vision could help us out.”

He seemed to be waiting for something, his eyes darting around the room, landing occasionally on Clark, but nothing happend. The Flash wilted a bit, before he straightened with forced cheerfulness. “Anyway! I’ll be back when I have more news.”

He was gone in well, a flash, rustling papers in his wake.

The silence stretched on for a little while, before Jimmy said; “Do you think Lex’ll pay the ransom?”

“If he has no other choice? Maybe,” Clark said, glumly. 100 million was a heck of a lot of money, even for Lex.

“I can’t believe you Smallville,” Lois said, still spitting mad.

Clark rolled his eyes, slumping back in his chair. “I don’t really think now is the time.”

“If Superman doesn’t come to save us because Lex has _murdered_ him, I’m holding you personally responsible,” Lois snapped, and Clark decided to be the bigger man and not respond to that completely insane accusation.

Thankfully the Flash reappeared in record time, just as the countdown was running out. He untied everyone at superspeed, before pressing up against the conference room doors to check the bullpen. “Alright folks, the exchange will be taking place soon, and then we gotta get the hell outta dodge.”

“Is Lex-” Clark didn’t get to finish, his senses suddenly going haywire as the elevator pinged. His entire perspection focused on Lex, wearing a black turtleneck and coat, a silver briefcase clutched in his hand. He looked grim, and Clark’s heart thudded in his chest as the gunmen advanced on him.

“You’ll get your money when I see Clark.” Lex growled, and Clark shouldn’t have been able to hear him from so far away, but-

“Everyone back in your chairs,” Clark said, already walking backwards. “Quick! And you, hide.”

The Flash didn’t need to be told twice. He zipped back into the vent, whilst everyone hastily tried to look as tied up as possible. Clark managed to get most of the duct tape back on his wrists before two of the bigger guys marched in, grabbing him by the shoulders. They were in such a hurry that they just slashed sloppily at his wrists and ankles with a knife, the tattered duct tape falling away as they hauled him to his feet.

“I can walk-” Clark tried, but they ignored him, frog marching him to stand next to Jefe.

“You see Mr. Luthor,” Jefe said, gesturing towards Clark with his handgun. “I’m a reasonable man. I’ve kept my end of the bargain. Now you keep yours.”

“You’re making a terrible mistake, doing this,” Lex said, his jaw locked tight. He held out the briefcase, letting one of the goons take it.

“You talk big Mr. Luthor, but I think you’ll find we have everything under control.”

They handed Jefe the briefcase, and he flicked it open to reveal a startling amount of cash, and Clark felt winded, his eyes widening as he looked at Lex. He was staring at Clark, his expression boring into him with such an intensity that it took Clark’s breath away.

“Lex-” Clark started to say, just as Jefe whipped his handgun up.

“Thank you, and goodbye Mr. Luthor.”

The world slowed down to a crawl, like someone had pressed the remote to the slowest playback speed. Clark watched as the gun cocked back, recoiling with the force of the bullet rocketing from it’s cradle. No one else was moving, but Clark was, putting himself between Lex and that bullet. It stung him between the shoulders, his mouth forming a surprised ‘o’ as the world jerked back to normal speed.

“Clark!” Lex barked, looking as panicked as Clark had ever seen him. But he was okay, and Clark held onto him, pulling him into the protective circle of his arms.

A smoke grenade went off behind them, and that’s when everything went to hell.

 

* * *

 

Clark didn’t let go of Lex until the Justice League had everything under control, and even then the paramedics had to convince him to lower his arms. Batman was tying up the last of the terrorists, the masked Jefe spitting insults and foul promises at him. Turned out he was called Bane, and he and Batman knew each other fairly well.

The paramedics ushered them all out of the building, and Clark dulley wondered if he was in shock, because he’d definitely been shot, but he didn’t feel any pain at all. He lost Lex somewhere in the crowd, which started off a spiral of panic that only intensified when Batman was suddenly in front of him.

“Where’s Lex?” he demanded, and Batman sprayed a can of aerosol right in his face. “What the hell was that for!?” Clark spluttered, the weird gas filling his nose.

Firm hands grabbed his shoulders, and Clark’s vision began to kaleidoscope, fracturing as the panic bubbled out of him. “What has he done to you?” Batman muttered, and Clark could only gape.

“I think I’ve been shot,” he said, before his vision blackened.

He woke up in some kind of medical facility, and the Flash was sitting next to him, playing a lightning fast game of Solitaire.

“Supes! You’re awake,” he said, grinning and shooting out of the room.

Clark rubbed his eyes, disoriented. Someone had taken his glasses away, and dressed him in some comfortable pajamas. They had the JLA logo on them, which was kind of neat - apart from the fact they seemed to have kidnapped him. His head was beginning to ache, like someone had punched him several times, the cotton fog returning. Just as he was about to call for a nurse, Batman and Wonder Woman appeared in the room. Under the fluorescent lights, they looked like they were going to a very fancy costume party.

“Wow,” Clark said, then gulped nervously. “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

Wonder Woman smiled at him kindly. “Far from it. Can you tell us who you are?”

“Um, sure,” Clark said, glancing between them. “Clark Kent. I’m a reporter for the Daily Planet.”

Batman nodded gravely. “You also go by the name Superman, and you’re a member of the Justice League.”

It wasn’t April 1st, but someone was definitely having a laugh at his expense. “What?” Clark said, shaking his head. It really was starting to hurt. “You must have me confused for someone else. Superman’s an alien, isn’t he?”

“That’s right,” Wonder Woman said, her expression hopeful. “Your name is Kal-El, and you’re from the planet Krypton.”

Clark’s head was hurting in earnest now, and he clutched at his skull, wincing. “S-sorry, do you guys have any aspirin? I think I’m having a migraine.”

“It’s your memories attempting to return,” Batman said. “Whatever Luthor did to you, your mind is healing itself, repairing the lost synapses.”

It hurt so much, Clark actually felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “What are you talking about? Lex didn’t do anything to me!” Clark gasped, his head throbbing almost unbearably. “Where is he? I want to see him.”

Wonder Woman looked worried now. “I don’t think that would be a good idea Kal.” she said, glancing at Batman. “We should… show him.”

Batman nodded, pulling a slim tablet from some unknown place inside his cape. He handed it to Clark, who took it with shaking fingers.

It was security footage, inside a lab. Clark could tell because the footage was cheap and grainy, and there was a timestamp in the corner. It was probably Cadmus labs, judging by the LexCorp logo on the wall. Without warning, the logo exploded inwards, dust and mortar flying as a red and blue blur darted into the room. The scientists scattered, one of them slamming a hand down on an alarm. Clark could see the man in red and blue addressing the room, when suddenly a sickly green gas began to billow from the sprinklers. The man coughed and stumbled, and with the force of a semi truck slamming into him, Clark realised he was watching himself.

He’d broken into Cadmus labs, because Lex was working on a potentially dangerous project that had been sanctioned by some rather unsavoury elements of the Government. The gas had been laced with Kryptonite - breathing it in had been like inhaling razor blades, and Clark had barely made it home before he’d collapsed. He was - _God_ \- he was Superman.

“It took us a while to find that footage,” Batman said, his voice as grave as the tomb. “We assumed that you had taken some time out to recover, because you went to work as normal.”

“When we found the gas, we realised it had attacked certain memories and not others.” Wonder Woman explained, guilt washing across her face. “If we had discovered this sooner, we could have made the antidote much faster. I’m sorry Kal.”

Clark jumped as the tablet cracked and splintered. He stared at it, forcing his grip to relax, the pain in his head still throbbing. For once, Lois had been right - Lex _had_ murdered Superman, albeit only technically. Hysteria bubbled up in Clark’s throat, and he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“We’ll leave you to recover,” Wonder Woman said, squeezing his shoulder. Clark nodded mutely, letting Batman extract the broken tablet from his hands. For once in his life, Clark wished feverently that human drugs worked on him, because he really wanted to be unconscious right now.

 

* * *

 

“I’m still mad at you,” Lois said, tossing her hair. “No matter how pathetic you look, I won’t forgive you.”

“Really Lois?” Clark sighed, rubbing his head. It still kinda hurt. His memories were a bit of a jumble, but they were beginning to come back in bits and pieces. He hadn’t seen Lex since the invasion a few days ago, but that was probably for the best - just thinking about him made his head hurt even worse.

Lois had held her tongue about the Lex situation for three days, which was a new record for her. “I can’t believe he was going to pay the ransom,” she said angrily, steam practically coming out her ears. “Luthor never pays ransom demands. You’re a piece of work Smallville, getting that Superman-murdering bastard to pay up for you.”

“Superman’s fine,” Clark argued, resisting the urge to sigh again. Lois already knew this, because he’d donned the suit as soon as the JLA released him, and had come to assure her personally of his good health. It hadn’t improved her mood much in the long run, especially as he begged off explaining where he’d been for weeks.

Lois fumed. “I _know_ Luthor had something to do with it, I just have to prove it.”

Correct again, thought Clark, rather glumly. He wasn’t going to tell her that, of course - it wouldn’t be good for her ego. Stretching, Clark decided he needed a break, because staring at his computer screen was killing his brain cells worse than Lex’s Kryptonite gas.

“I’m going out,” he said, heading for the stairs.

“Call your boyfriend and stop looking so hangdog,” Lois shouted after him.

Clark rolled his eyes, speeding into the suit and flying up to the roof. He deliberately sat with his back to LexCorp, staring over the edge of the building. What a mess. Now he was stuck with two sets of conflicting memories, all crowding inside his head and making him miserable. And he was hurt, if he was being honest with himself. It might have been easier if Lex had called him to gloat, but he hadn’t said a word. Apparently, it also wasn’t illegal to shoot someone up with Kryptonite gas when they broke into your lab, so the JLA couldn’t just turn up and arrest Lex either.

Clark scrubbed a hand over his face. He was stalling, which was kind of pathetic - he should just get it over with. “Fine,” Clark muttered, jumping off the roof and landing in front of LuthorCorp tower. The sign was half in the process of being replaced, so it currently read LuthCorp, which wasn’t quite as menacing.

The receptionist looked up, and then did a double take when she saw Clark. “Uh, Mr. Superman, you can’t come in here-”

“It’s fine, I’ll take the stairs,” Clark said, and sped away before she could call security.

Lex glanced up as the door opened, giving Clark an exasperated look. “Not again,” he said, slamming his hand on the intercom. “Mercy, call off the security detail, I’ll deal with this.”

Clark stood in front of his desk, crossing his arms in what he’d been told was a very impressive manner. “Luthor, I want an explanation.”

“Is that before or after you break up with me?” Lex said, leaning back in his chair and raising one pale eyebrow.

“I- what?” Clark stuttered, thrown. Lex was still looking at him expectantly, the bastard. “We- you dated me under false pretenses!” He managed, flushing.

“We’ve been friends under false pretenses before, what different does it make?” Lex said, pushing himself up and heading for the mini bar. He poured himself a drink as Clark stood and stared, flummoxed.

“Lex, you drugged me!”

“Oh no,” Lex said, holding up a hand as he swallowed a mouthful of expensive whiskey. “You don’t get to put that on me. You’re the one who broke into my lab and scared half my scientists to death. Do you want to know how much property damage you caused, just from that one little stunt?”

“The Justice League will cover it,” Clark said, anger flaring inside him. “This isn’t funny Lex. You know how dangerous Kryptonite is. What the hell did you think you were doing, messing around with it in that lab?”

“You know, not everyone thinks you and your little friends are worth the trouble,” Lex poured himself a second glass, his hands shaking slightly. Clark took a step closer, nervous energy beginning to churn away inside him. “Certain Government agencies have been very interested in my research, enough to give me access to whatever I need to complete it.” Lex drank again, before setting his glass down with a sharp clink. “They wanted me to find a way to neutralize Superman, so I did.”

It wasn’t the first time they’d had a conversation about the problems Lex had with his powers, but it still stung. Finally stalking across the room, Clark snatched the decanter out of his hand and set it down, standing toe to toe as he glared at him. “I’m not a danger to this world Lex, despite what you might think.”

“Oh yes, which is why you burst through walls into private laboratories all the time,” Lex spat, not budging an inch. “Your actions have consequences, Clark. Just like everyone else.”

“So you planted your Kryptonite gas just to make sure I’d learn my lesson?” Clark fumed, so close to Lex now he could see the icy flecks in his eyes.

Lex made an angry sound, surging forwards and grabbing a handful of Clark’s cape. “They weren’t supposed to release it!” he growled, his eyes flashing. “The formula wasn’t ready, it was meant to deliver the neurotoxin into your system and then dissipate.” Lex shook him, although Clark barely moved. “But you couldn’t help yourself, could you? Always making it your business-”

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d stop abusing-”

“You don’t get it!” Lex cut him off, eyes wild. “You could have been _killed_!”

“You want to kill me?” Clark spat. “Fine! Why don’t you just-”

“ _No_ , you idiot! I wanted you to forget that you hate me!”

Clark froze like he’d been plunged into cold water, stunned. Lex was breathing hard, both his hands still clutching tightly at Clark’s cape.

“Lex, I don’t-”

Lex snarled, furious. “Don’t you _dare_ lie to me. I’ve heard enough lies to last me a lifetime. You and all your sanctimonious friends can go to hell.”

Lex let go of him like he’d been burnt, ducking around Clark and stalking angrily across the room. Clark was at a total loss for words, dozens of emotions fighting for dominance inside him.

He took a deep breath, turning around to stare at the sharp slope of Lex’s shoulders. “Lex, we’ve both lied to each other. It goes both ways,” he said, his voice steadier than he felt.

“Yeah well, here’s a truth for you,” Lex said, glancing over his shoulder. “I’d do it again, in a heartbeat.”

Clark’s stomach flipped. “What?”

“I have plenty of the neurotoxin left. I just need a better delivery system. You’d never see it coming.” He said it almost conversationally, his shoulders straightening as he slid his hands into his pockets.

“But- why?” Clark asked, weakly.

Lex turned smartly on his heel, tilting his head. “Don’t be simple Clark, you know why.”

He did know. Clark swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling very exposed under Lex’s knowing gaze. With all memory of his powers stripped away, the only thing Clark had been left with were good memories of Lex - and he’d been drawn to him like a magnet filing, pointing to true North.

When Lex advanced on him this time, Clark stumbled back, bumping awkwardly into the desk. “It’s tempting, isn’t it?” Lex said, looking at Clark through his eyelashes. “Forget your responsibilities, live as a normal human. Come down from Olympus and be amongst mortal men.”

“But what do you get out of it?” Clark asked, mouth dry as Lex closed the distance between them. He wasn’t going to- this was a really bad idea-

“Oh Clark,” Lex said, as if he was talking to someone very stupid. He stepped so close that he slid a knee between Clark’s legs, forcing a gasp from him. “I get you, of course.”

Clark couldn’t have been more winded if Lex had punched him with a fist full of Kryptonite. Lex took full advantage, gripping Clark’s hair and yanking him down for a kiss. It was hot and furious, Lex staking his territory as he claimed every inch of Clark’s mouth. They were pressed fully against each other, and Clark groaned as their erections nudged together, lighting his nerves on fire.

“Lex, oh god-”

“Yes, yes,” Lex encouraged, tugging at his cape. “You’re mine aren’t you Clark? You’ve always known-”

Clark was definitely losing his mind, but hell, what a way to go. “Lex, fuck, just-”

“That’s right,” Lex purred, pulling sharply until the suit unraveled, leaving him naked. Clark pawed uselessly at Lex’s clothes, ripping his shirt and leaving it in tatters.

He managed to get Lex down to his suit pants, when Lex shoved him, hard. Clark had to consciously let himself fall backwards, giving a soft ‘oof’ as he sprawled across the enormous desk. It was ridiculous, probably bigger than God’s, but Lex looked down at him like he deserved every inch of it, master of the world and all he surveyed. Clark was so turned on he couldn’t see straight, groaning as he heard Lex yank his zipper down.

There was a crash, and then Lex’s wet fingers were pushing into him, the smell of expensive liquor washing over him.

Clark gaped at him. “Lex! Not the whiskey-”

“Shut up,” Lex ground out, shoving Clark’s thighs further apart. “I’ll fuck you however I want, and you’ll love every minute of it, because you’re _mine_.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust of his fingers, until Clark thought he was going to come just from that, his body taut with need.

“Lex please,” Clark almost sobbed, banging his head against the desk.

Lex moved his fingers away and pushed into him, desperation making him clumsy. Clark clamped a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming, but Lex yanked it out of the way, thrusting into him deep and hard. “Look at me,” he demanded, wild and greedy.

Clark did, and then he was gone, coming in long pulses as Lex locked eyes with him. He shivered through each of Lex’s thrusts, and Lex cupped his jaw in one hand, keeping their gazes together the entire time. When Lex came, Clark felt the heat of it, moaning low as Lex stayed deep inside him until he was finished.

With a grunt, Lex collapsed on top of him, heedless of the sticky mess on Clark’s stomach. “I’m prepared to make negotiations,” he said, muffled against Clark’s shoulder.

“For the neurotoxin, or for me?” Clark said, hopeful butterflies making a valiant effort in his stomach.

Lex sighed explosively, his hand finding Clark’s hair and smoothing through it. “What do you think?” he said, testily.

“Well, you did pay 100 million dollars for me.” Clark said, a smile forming on his lips, and Lex kissed him soundly.  

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to my wonderful beta sweetvicetea, who not only made my fic sound American, but also taught me some great curses in Spanish. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/santh3um) and [tumblr](http://santheum.tumblr.com) :3
> 
> PS please don't ever use whiskey as lube, dear lord.


End file.
